Acceptance
by Sigery97
Summary: Sequel to Loving a Pet and Don't Anger Daddy. Old enemies of Grimmjow and his allies arise, ready to kill and destroy any and all with demon blood. Ichigo learns the truth of his bloodline as well as the powers and consequences that come with it. GrimmIchi ShiroTen Yaoi Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow had his beautiful orange haired mate pinned to the wall; their lips locked tightly, his tongue completely dominating Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow's hands were at the oranget's waist, tugging at the pants. But before Grimmjow had a chance to get them off, they were interrupted.

"Mom, dad" a voice stated, making Ichigo jump.

Grimmjow turned to glare at their adopted son. Shiro wasn't a tiny, innocent child anymore. He wasn't an adult either, in more of a teenager stage. The albino had shorter, shaggy hair that kept falling over his odd golden on black eyes. His skin was still pale, his ears still slightly pointed, mouth still full of blood sucking fangs, black claws still on his pale hands. He was dressed simply in black pants, a red button up dress shirt, and a black vest. "What!" Grimmjow growled.

"Someone is at the door for you" Shiro stated.

Grimmjow sighed. "I will be there in a minute" he huffed. The teen nodded before turning and leaving the master bedroom. The bluenet turned to look at his blushing mate. No matter how many times Shiro interrupted them; Ichigo had the same blushing reaction, attempts to get move Grimmjow away from him, and trying to hide any evidence of their play. The demon didn't understand, Shiro had seen worse and even did some of the same things to his boyfriend so Grimmjow didn't see why Ichigo was so embarrassed about this.

Grimmjow let Ichigo go, kissing his forehead. They left their room and went to the front room.

They had moved out of their hidden cave home a few years back into a medium sized house. It had three bedrooms with the children's rooms on one side and the master bedroom on the other, each with a bathroom, then a kitchen, a small front room that connected to the larger living room. There was also a large backyard with a small forest behind the house. It was mostly for Shiro since he liked his blood fresh, but Ichigo liked to garden out there too and Grimmjow liked to play with the girls out there.

Grimmjow was surprised to see the person standing at the door. "Haven't seen you in a while" the bluenet stated.

"Yes. And you have been busy since the last time we saw each other" the other's monotone voice stated. Green eyes glanced at Ichigo. "Your pet I assume"

"He's my mate" Grimmjow growled.

Green eyes shifted back to him. "Same thing to you, right?" the monotone male stated.

"You haven't seen me in over 300 years Ulquiorra" Grimmjow growled.

The black haired male with green eyes shrugged. "I just found you to warn you…Shinigami still live" Ulquiorra stated. Then he turned without stopping to gauge Grimmjow's reaction, not the male cared for his blue haired comrade. He picked up his black coat and left with only a few more words. "See you soon Grimmjow"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, surprised to see the male look shaken. "Grimm?" the oranget asked.

"I'm fine" Grimmjow quickly replied.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine" Grimmjow repeated.

Ichigo didn't look convinced. "So who are the Shinigami" he asked.

"No one" Grimmjow replied.

Ichigo frowned. "Then why did you look so-"

"It's fine, Ichigo I'm fine" Grimmjow cut off.

"But-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" two voices squealed. Grimmjow grinned as their twin daughters came running in. Mai looked so much like her father with sky blue hair and ocean colored eyes while Kai had sunset orange hair and amber eyes. Both of them had messy pigtails and were dressed in cute dresses, Mai wore orange and Kai wore blue. They both looked about 6 or 7 though they were much older being demons.

"Hey girls" Grimmjow chuckled, picking them both up.

"Hi daddy" they giggled in unison.

"Mai, Kai" Ichigo forced a smile. He gave Grimmjow a glare to tell him this conversation wasn't over. He gave each of the girls a kiss on the head. "I thought you girls were playing in the garden" he asked.

"There was a scary shadow outside…it seemed to be following us so we came back in" Mai replied.

"It was small but it seemed to be in more than one place at a time" Kai put in.

Ichigo frowned. "I will have your father look outside for you…while he does, do you girls want to help me make lunch?" he asked.

Both of the girls' expressions turned from slight fright and curiosity to excitement and glee. Grimmjow set the girls down and then went off to the kitchen with their mother while Grimmjow went outside.

"Shiro, lunchtime" Ichigo called down the hall towards Shiro's room. The albino entered the kitchen where the dining room was a moment later. "Can you go get your father from the garden?" the oranget asked.

Shiro nodded, turning and leaving the kitchen. Ichigo helped the twins into their chairs. Then he served them the stew they made together. At Shiro's seat sat a bottle of fresh, bright red blood. Shiro normally drank his meals civilly though every now and again he liked to hunt his meal and eat from the dying creature. While Ichigo didn't approve of Shiro teaching the girls to hunt, it could be necessary since Grimmjow couldn't watch every inch of the forest plus it made it easier on Shiro.

"Mom…you sure dad's in the garden?" Shiro asked, coming back into the house.

"He hasn't come back in yet" the oranget replied.

The albino quickly pulled his mother from the table side before speaking. "He's not out back" he stated.

"Are you sure?" the human blinked.

"Positive…please come outside for a moment" Shiro nodded.

Ichigo followed his son outside. Ichigo gasped. The garden was in ruins and blood splattered the green grass and foliage. "Is that-" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes…some of it is dad's" Shiro punched in. His eyes were down. "It's not enough that he would be dead unless he was taken elsewhere in this fight" the albino continued.

"You said some…who else blood is here?" Ichigo demanded.

"I don't know…" Shiro replied quietly.

"Mommy…is something wrong?" Mai asked, standing in the doorway into the house. Her ocean eyes looked frightened. Kai was behind her twin looking equally terrified.

Ichigo bit his lip. "Nothing honey…go inside" he replied. The girls glanced at each other but did as they were told.

**Drama already? Damn.**

**Yes this is the 3rd part in the Loving a Pet series thingy...if you are confused about Shiro being here, go read Don't Anger Daddy (which isn't done...might add a few more parts to that)**

**Any guesses on who the Shinigami are?**

**Any guesses on what Ichigo's true bloodline might be?**

**Any guesses on what is with the title?**

**Any guesses on who Shiro's boyfriend is?**

**Anyway please review (almost done with the 2nd chapter so I might update real soon XP)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on his bed, face buried in his hands. Ichigo forced a smile through lunch. Shiro took the girls for the afternoon. Ichigo was too upset to handle his daughters right now.

He had decided to research the 'Shinigami'. He knew there were books on demon history in the cellar, Shiro liked to read them which Grimmjow didn't know yet and Shiro wanted to keep it that way.

The oranget went down to the cellar, digging through the junk. He found the boxes of books and took them up to the master bedroom. He started to dig through the boxes, looking for a book that looked like it would be of use. It took a bit, but Ichigo found what he thought may be of use; a book called Demons' Great Triumph: the Rise of the Knights and Fall of Shinigami.

He opened the book, starting to read. He was enticed by the book and literally sucked into the world described.

"_Sir…it is time" a voice stated. Ichigo turned to see a 6'1 man dressed in bronze armor with wolfish blue gray eyes, near shoulder length dark brown wavy hair, and a emotionless face. Ichigo defined him as a wolf demon, also called a werewolf._

"_Right" a familiar voice stated. Ichigo's eyes slid to behind him where the 6'3 figure before he made his jaw drop and eyes widen; Grimmjow stood there in shining silver armor with longer light blue locks that reached down his back, feral ocean colored eyes Ichigo loved cornered with teal markings, and an equally emotionless face._

"_Those stupid Shinigami are gonna be sorry when we are done with them." A third voice crackled. Ichigo glanced at the tall male, probably about 7 feet tall dressed in bloodstained silver armor with long shoulder length black hair, an eye-patch over his right eye while his left was a furious purple, his face was spread in a piano-like grin unlike his emotionless comrades, black leathery wings defined his nature as an incubus._

"_Patient Nnoitra" a feminine voice stated. Ichigo's eyes turned and they widen. A 5'9 woman with bronzed skin, cold aqua eyes, long blonde tied in a strict ponytail, and a large bust. Her appearance wasn't too surprising, it was her outfit. Unlike her completely armored comrades, her armor was a basic short chainmail skirt that didn't even cover her thighs, a pair of plate that held her large bust in place, a black mask hanging from the bottom of her nose over her mouth and neck, and heavy deep dark brown boots that reached her ankles. This left a lot of skin showing, which after a closer look Ichigo noticed was covered in chocolate colored scales. The woman was a fish demon, possibly a shark one._

"_Lighten up" a second female voice giggled. At the blonde woman side was a bubbly woman with long, flowing teal hair, playful hazel eyes, a pink scar over the bridge of her nose, a equally large bust, but her skin was light and fair unlike the other woman. She stood at about 5'9 tall. She was dressed in pink armor. Ichigo wasn't sure of her race._

"_Nel, we are at war…please focus" the final armored demon stated. Ichigo recognized him as Ulquiorra, the black haired, green eyed, pale skinned 5'6 bat demon who showed up earlier today. He wore black armor._

"_Your no fun Ulqui-chan" the teal haired woman, Nel whined._

"_Its war…we don't have to be fun" Grimmjow growled. "Now let's go…I want these beings dead by sunrise" he demanded._

_Everyone bowed to him. Then they set out. Ichigo had no choice but to follow. He quickly realized no one could see him after he tried calling out to Grimmjow._

_They went fast and soon arrived at a forest. Out of the forest stepped many humanoid figures. Ichigo's eyes went wide when he saw they were humans, or looked completely human at least. The 'humans' carried bows, swords, and other weapons. None of them looked happy, cold eyes and lined mouths._

_Ichigo sucked in on his teeth when he saw someone he knew. His father stood near the front with a large sword in hand, his eyes trained coldly on the demons in front of him. Though the black haired man looked much younger, a young child, probably only 5 or 6 compared to the aging adult Ichigo knew. At his father's side there was a worried looking blonde with soft grey eyes. He held no weapons in his hands. Ichigo could swear that blonde was familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. The blonde was leaned over, talking to Isshin in a hushed whisper._

_Suddenly the black haired man Ichigo knew as his father pushed the blonde away a bit and snapped something at the other. The blonde looked hurt but nodded. With a snap of his fingers, the blonde disappeared. Ichigo didn't get time to wonder about what just happened before the battle began._

_As soon as blood started to spill, the sights and sounds around Ichigo just disappeared._

Ichigo was now sitting in the master bedroom again. The book a few feet away on a different page, a different chapter than the one Ichigo had been reading. Words Ichigo didn't understand echoed through his head. "Humans with a grudge against demons, humans with the skills to hunt and kill demons, evil humans who don't understand" echoed over and over in his head. His ears rung, his heart pounded, his throat was dry, and his hands trembled.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. The oranget stood up. It was probably Shiro. Ichigo opened the door and it wasn't Shiro. Something hard and fast smacked Ichigo in the head before he had a chance to fight back and the male fell. "Is this necessary?" a voice asked.

"He's probably been infected by the demons here…he needs to be nurtured and fixed first, then he will be ready to talk again…relax, I know what I'm doing Renji" a second voice sighed.

"Of course you do…sorry" the first replied. Then Ichigo was stolen away in his unconscious state by these two mysterious kidnappers and his children were completely oblivious to the new danger of the Shinigami who had captured both of their parents.

**Describe is fun =D**

**Shiro: Both of my parents have been kidnapped *eye twitch***

**And holy fuck, Renji how the hell are you alive? It's been probably at least 100, maybe closer to 200 years**

**Grimmjow: Shinigami...they live longer than humans**

**What about the other 2 races Grimm? Want to talk about them too? and the cross-race hybrids?**

**Grimmjow: We will do the hybrids when one of them show up...Anyway...there are 4 races in the world: Humans, Shinigami, Demons, and Angels. Demons have many subraces as do Humans. Humans die quickly, Shinigami have extended life, Demons live for a very very long time, and Angels...well they don't really age. at all**

**Thank you Grimmjow for that quick summary...so anyone want to change your guesses on the questions from last time (****Any guesses on who the Shinigami are? ****Any guesses on what Ichigo's true bloodline might be? ****Any guesses on what is with the title? ****Any guesses on who Shiro's boyfriend is?****)**

**And I am about halfway done with chapter 4...**

**please review for updates**


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow growled, tugging at his chains. He had been knocked out and when he awoke again, he found himself chained and bloody. Stupid fucking Shinigami think they are so great. The bluenet yanked at the metal chains. He sighed. At least it wasn't holy metal or he would be screwed.

The Shinigami were thorough with him, chaining both of his arms and legs as well as his neck and waist. He sighed; this was the price to pay. He had been the leader of the Knights, the group who nearly wiped the Shinigami out. He didn't have them kill the children; he didn't have the heart for that. Yes some of the children were wounded seriously but nothing that would kill them.

Grimmjow listened as he heard the door open and close. "How does it feel knowing you, the great leader of the knights has been captured and will soon be killed" a voice sneered.

"Don't give a shit" the bluenet replied. He could hear the falter of the Shinigami. "Just because you can capture me, doesn't mean you can kill me" Grimmjow continued.

"You think you are so great, you are a piece of shit demon…you are nothing" the Shinigami snarled.

Grimmjow opened his piercing eyes. The Shinigami faltered, staring at him, staring at the hypnotizing ocean blue eyes. "Unlock the chains" Grimmjow stated slowly and in a low voice.

The Shinigami nodded. Grimmjow would have laughed if that wouldn't break the connection he was holding. Shinigami were easy to control, though of course humans were the easiest. He watched the Shinigami get the key from the wall and walk back over to him. The Shinigami unlocked his neck and arms before they rudely interrupted.

"Geki" a voice from an older Shinigami in the doorway called. Grimmjow froze, a red light engulf his being. He couldn't move. The Shinigami that had been unlocking his chains froze as well. The two Shinigami stepped outside, the younger being dragged.

Grimmjow cursed his luck. He shook off the simple Kido. With a growl, he set on destroying the rest of his chains. "Geki" Grimmjow was frozen once more. "It is such a pain dealing with demons such as you. Inemuri. Sleep Demon" the older Shinigami growled. Grimmjow tried to fight the sleep but it was a strong spell caused by a strong Shinigami and Grimmjow was just out of practice. Sleep overtook him and the last thing he heard was a chuckle.

Shiro sighed. His mother was still in his room so Shiro had to make dinner for the girls. Mai was sitting at the table while Kai was looking at something out the window. "You know you can just reheat some of the stew from lunch" Mai stated.

"…Smartass" Shiro muttered but did that.

"Shi-Nii…what kinds of wolves live around here?" Kai asked.

"Wolves don't live around here Kai" Shiro replied, stirring the stew as he cooked it.

"…But there are lots of wolves outside" Kai stated.

Shiro stiffed. He moved the pot off of the stove, turning it off. "Stay here" he demanded as he raced outside. There were dozens and dozens of wolves of different sizes, shapes, colors outside the house. None of them turned to look at Shiro when he came out.

"A vampire…how odd" a voice yawned. Shiro did a quick scan of the crowd. A large deep brown wolf walked over to him, the wolves separating for the larger alpha. The large wolf shifted, turning into a humanoid figure with nearly shoulder length, wavy dark brown hair, blue gray eyes, and lightly tanned skin at about 6'1. He wore simple black pants and a white button up dress shirt.

Shiro's eyes narrowed. Wolf demon with a large crowd of wolves. He wondered if this man was the person who attacked his father, though Shiro would have smelled another predator on his lands if this man had. But to be sure, he needed to draw blood. "I would have expected Grimmjow to come out, not a child" the wolf demon continued with a sigh.

That caught Shiro off guard. Either this man didn't know Grimmjow was gone or he was just playing dumb. Shiro's face curled into a scowl and his lips into a snarl. "What do you want with my father" he snarled.

"Your father? I didn't know Grimmjow had any vampire children…especially since there are very few vampires left in the world" the wolf demon continued.

Shiro's eye twitched. "I'm adopted" he growled.

"Interesting…" the brown haired demon stated. "I need to speak with your father…could you get him?" the wolf demon continued.

"Why should I?" Shiro snapped.

"Daddy's not here right now" a small voice stated. Shiro whipped around to see Kai standing in the doorway. Mai was behind her, holding her arm and hissing in her ear.

The older demon sighed. "Shinigami" he muttered.

"Demon hunters?" Shiro blinked.

"…Yes…you have read the history books?" the wolf demon asked. Shiro nodded. "And you know who your father was at the times of the demon hunters" the brown haired male asked. Shiro nodded again. "I'm Starrk" the wolf demon sighed. Shiro's eyes went wide and he bowed his head slightly out of respect.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open. He was in a small room with two 'humans'. The first was short and petite with raven colored hair and dark purple eyes. The second was taller with fiery red hair, wine colored eyes, and black tribal tattoos all over his body. Ichigo stared at the red head. "Renji?" he croaked, possibly out of surprise, possibly because his throat was so dry. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Renji was supposed to be dead, humans didn't live this long unless marked as a demon's mate.

Renji didn't look at him. The black haired girl scowled. Ichigo followed her eyes to his neck where a rough, slightly glowing bite-mark sat, marking his beautiful otherwise flawless skin. Then the woman cleared her expression. "You poor poor child" she cooed.

It was Ichigo's turn to scowl. "Why's that?" he growled.

"Infected by a demon…I feel sorry for you" the woman replied.

"Demons aren't bad" Ichigo snapped.

She scowled again. "Demons are evil, creatures of hell…how could you side with them over the blood that runs through your veins" the woman growled.

"Because he has more running through his veins than Shinigami blood" a voice stated.

All three people in the room looked at a blonde male with grey eyes half shadowed by his green and white hat standing before them. Ichigo's eyes widen, gawking at the blonde he had seen in the history book.

**Yay, more of this =D**

**Poor Grimm and Ichi**

**And OMG Starrk xD**

**Oh and Rukia...SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Thank you, please review ^^**


	4. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


End file.
